A rosa encantada
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: A rosa que ela lhe dera, era encantada, e se ele não conseguisse encontrar alguém que amasse e lhe retribuisse, então permaneceria um monstro para sempre. One shot


**N/A:** Então, a minha beta reader vai ter o seu prom muito brevemente... Não tem a média de 19 que eu "sugeri" mas mesmo assim merece qualquer coisita =P. Sim, Sofi, eu primeiro fiz a fic e só depois é que me lembrei de confirmar se realmente era este o teu filme Disney favorito XD. E sim, eu tive a lata de to enviar para betares XD. Surprise! Espero que gostes. Bjs

* * *

Era uma vez, num país distante, uma velha e feia mulher que fazia a vida a viajar pelo país, contando histórias e mostrando pequenos truques do que dizia ser magia. Não havia nada que pudesse ser narrado como de extraordinário nos pequenos truques da mulher, que não passavam de ilusões criadas por mangas largas e buracos escondidos, facilmente detectados por aqueles mais atentos. Mas as crianças riam e aplaudiam e os adultos, condoídos pelas suas roupas já por demais remendadas, ofereciam-lhe uma esmola ou outra, o suficiente para a velha sobreviver, sem nunca repararem na coincidência que era de que em cada aldeia ou cidade pela qual a velha passava coisas fantásticas aconteciam, coisas mágicas e encantadas.

"É um milagre!" dizia o padeiro, ao chegar a casa e a encontrar o filho, tão doente e franzino, alegre e de saúde. "É um milagre!"

"É um milagre!" gritava a jovem esposa enquanto via desaparecer diante si a queimadura do marido, conseguida quando este a salvara anos atrás de um violento incêndio. "É um milagre!"

E por todas as aldeias e cidades pelas quais a velha passava se ouvia gritar "É um milagre! É um milagre!" sem que, contudo, a velha se denunciasse.

Mas houve uma noite, fria e escura, em que não conseguiu a velha chegar a tempo a uma aldeia que a pudesse acolher e abrigar. Andou, andou a velha, enfrentando chuva e vento, enfrentando vento e chuva até chegar a um castelo. Grande, bonito, sumptuoso. Era o castelo de um rei, sem sombra, sem sombrinha de dúvida. Bateu a velha, aliviada, à porta do castelo, desejando e esperando, pelo abrigo presumido.

"Velha, que queres da minha casa?" perguntou um príncipe, abrindo a porta. "Que faz aqui a tua feiura?"

A velha estranhou tal rudeza, mas quem sabe houvesse razão, algum caso ali por trás.

"Peço-vos abrigo, meu senhor, para esta noite de vendaval" respondeu " e esta simples rosa voz ofereço em troca de tal favor."

Torceu o príncipe o nariz, não de insegurança, não de incerteza, mas de nojo, de repulsa.

"A tua feiura repugna-me, velha" retorquiu o príncipe, a face monstruosamente distorcida pelos insultos que apregoava. "Como posso deixar tal coisa pousar pé nos meus domínios?"

"Não vos deixeis levar para aparência, meu senhor" avisou a velha, levando a mão à porta que o príncipe já queria fechar. "Pois vos digo que o verdadeiro valor de alguém se encontra no seu interior ao invés do exterior."

Mas o príncipe, cego no seu esplendor, riu-se e nos pés da velha cuspiu.

"Lembrai-vos, meu senhor, que vós mesmos assim quiseste" pediu, quase ordenou, a velha mulher. E num momento era uma velha, curvada, enrugada e no outro era uma jovem, loira, a mais bela jamais por ali vista. Logo o príncipe se apercebeu, ser a mulher, agora jovem, uma bela, bela fada, e aos seus pés se ajoelhou, segurando as pontas do fino vestido verde, rogando perdão e suplicando remissão. Mas a fada já sabia quem ele era, e que não havia verdade nas suas palavras.

"Esta rosa que vos ofereci, meu senhor, é encantada" disse. "E se ao fim do vigésimo primeiro ano não tiverdes encontrado quem vos ame e vós ameis, murchará até à morte, e para sempre permanecereis um monstro."

"Um monstro?" perguntou o príncipe. "Mas sou belo como o Sol!"

E só aí reparou o príncipe no pêlo que lhe cobria o corpo, desde os pés até ao rosto, nas garras horrendas que lhe cresciam, nos cornos que na cabeça lhe nasciam e na grandeza da sua figura, que de tão monstruosa a roupa lhe rasgara.

Horrorizado consigo mesmo, fechou-se o príncipe no castelo, que se havia transformado à sua imagem, encantado, amaldiçoado, pela velha mulher que era fada. Esperou durante meses, durante anos, pela donzela que o amaria, mas nunca ela veio, nunca ela chegou, e à medida que o tempo corria, foi o príncipe, lentamente, pouco a pouco, corroído pelo desespero, pois quem seria capaz de amar um monstro?


End file.
